kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Q-vier
is another Dorssian agent. History Not much is known about Q-vier's background, however it can be assumed that he's an orphan and was put into the Karlstein Institut at a very early age. The earliest shown flashbacks show him training with him teammates at the age of 4, and by then, he already knew how to kill with multiple weapons. He is the youngest of his team, but because of his upbringing, he is also clearly mentally unbalanced and shows obvious psychopathic tendencies. In the moment he realizes that tactical plans can't be done anymore he always goes by his own will to kill more and more. He also showed an interest in measuring his battle capabilities with L-Elf and was basically the one to be happy when knowing he betrayed them, so that he could have the chance to finally fight with him. He is a young, radical boy who enjoys war as if it were a game and does not hesitate to kill, he looks for any opportunity to fight or kill to the point that he would disobey his superior. His name means Q4 in German. Personality At first glance, Q-Vier appears to be a happy go-lucky teenager who likes to crack jokes at everyone. In reality, he is quite bloodthirsty and gets a thrill out of brutally murdering people. Q-Vier doesn't like to follow orders and is pretty much a loose cannon, choosing to do things his own methods to get a good kill. While his comrades are reluctant in considering L-Elf an enemy at first, Q-Vier saw it as another opportunity for a kill much to the horror of his teammates. While he seems to get along with people for the most part, whenever he displays his sadistic tendenices it becomes quite obvious that other soldiers are wary of the young man. Recently however, it has been shown that Q-vier does hold a certain loyalty and emotional connection to his teammates. In episode 16, when A-drei is lost in a landslide, Q-veir has a temporary panic over his teammate's whereabouts. Yet, the boy is very touch about others abandoning him, and if said teammates betray or leave the team, he reacts by wanting to kill them for their disloyalty, with his signature line being "death to traitors". He and his fellow teammates do hold some sort of honor code though, as rather than simply shooting him when he corners L-elf, Q-vier challenges him to a honorable knife duel to which L-elf surprisingly accepts. Trivia *HIs favorite food is french fries. *His most disliked food is bell peppers, broccoli, spinich, onions, scallions, cucumbers, pumpkin, eggplant, and tomatoes. *HIs hobby is video games. *His weakness is meetings. Gallery Q-vier 2.jpg 624097.jpg 631421.jpg 614097.jpg 1378864.jpg Gl img 09.jpg Gl img 07.jpg 631500.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1642072.jpg 631278.jpg 634982.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-OP-1-3.jpg 5524-1604528490.png tumblr_mslfxe3hxd1rfp5pbo1_1280-3.jpg Tumblr mwoi29kxNo1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg fb8ed2ea.jpg 637134-q_vier.png kakumeiki-valvrave 122334.jpg b8664e42.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-1-4.jpg 1368725480661.jpg b00f0fc5.jpg 0c4185f2.jpg img1366304801554.jpg 2b1c2228.jpg 5f93c3d2.jpg Special-force-1024x576.jpg 645175-kakumeiki valvrave 05 large 22.jpg 1368723119258.jpg 17b41e21.jpg c22586b9e5c.jpg 701f3f07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 20.jpg 652891-kakumeiki valvrave 08 large 07.jpg 6b11a78c.jpg BMwf-lJCAAAesGO-1.png 7ea09d69.jpg fde46e6f.jpg d12aa12c.jpg ae01ab8c.jpg 7a7f1fd4.jpg e57d5210.jpg 3337c0cb.jpg f6adabba.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-15-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg 9edb39b2.jpg 456aee2c.jpg 9389d2eb.jpg 6b0605f7.jpg 7.jpg 307be865.jpg 20e6c408.jpg 821763875-1.jpg 07885026.jpg a07a09c2.jpg 98503f87.jpg 9fde0920.jpg 58eba1b9.jpg f6daf5a1.jpg Valvrave-19-17-q-vier.jpg 47e0fe9e.jpg 8884bc.jpg d52b4e17.jpg 73cfdc26.jpg 10dc1fa4.jpg 3923260e.jpg 38c1ffd.jpg dd4b7eb0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male